wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles
"ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles" is a tribute album for The Wiggles released in November 4, 2011. Tracklist #Hot Potato - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) - The Living End #The Monkey Dance - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) - Washington #Getting Strong! - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Jebediah #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - (A Field, G Page) - Spiderbait #Dressing Up - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) - Busby Marou #I Love it When it Rains - (M Cook) - Sarah Blasko #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Papa Vs. Pretty #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Oh Mercy #Wiggly Party - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field, D Lindsay) - Architecture In Helsinki #Captain's Magic Buttons - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Frenzal Rhomb #Get Ready to Wiggle - (M Cook, J Fatt, G Page, J Field) - Adalita #Wiggle Bay - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) - Dead Letter Chorus #Wags the Dog - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) - The Snowdroppers #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Angie Hart #Cowboys and Cowgirls - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) - The Audreys #Shaky Shaky - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Sons Of Rico #Henry's Spinning - (J Field) - Paul Greene #Wake Up Jeff! - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Bluejuice #Fruit Salad - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Steve Lane And The Autocrats #Georgia's Song - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) - Clare Bowditch Gallery TheLivingEnd-HotPotato.jpg|The Living End - "Hot Potato" SarahBlasko-ILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Sarah Blasko - "I Love It When It Rains" OhMercy-TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Oh Mercy - "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" SimonOkely.jpg|Simon Okely AlexanderGow.jpg|Alexander Gow ElizaLam.jpg|Eliza Lam SimonOkelyPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Simon playing Epiphone Caisno electric guitar RohanSforcinaPlayingDrums.jpg|Rohan Sforcina playing drums ElizaGamPlayingPiano.jpg|Eliza playing the piano BrownEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar RohanSforcina.jpg|Rohan Sforcina YellowFenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Yellow Fender Telecaster electric guitar AlexanderGowandSimonOkely.jpg|Alexander and Simon AlexanderGowPlayingFenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Alexander playing Fender Telecaster electric guitar ArchitectureInHelsinki.jpg|Architecture in Helsinki ArchitectureInHelsinki-WigglyParty.jpg|Architecture in Helsinki - "Wiggly Party" MoogSynthesizer.jpg|Moog synthesizer GusFranklin.jpg|Gus Franklin CameronBird.jpg|Cameron Bird JamieMildrenandSamPerry.jpg|Jamie Mildren and Sam Perry KellieSutherland.jpg|Kellie Sutherland ArchitectureInHelsinkiasTheWiggles.jpg|Architecture in Helsinki as The Wiggles SamPerry.jpg|Sam Perry JamieMildren.jpg|Jamie Mildren SamPerryandCameronBird.jpg|Sam Perry and Cameron Bird CameronBird,GusFranklinandJamieMildren.jpg|Cameron, Gus and Jamie DeadLetterChorus-WiggleBay.jpg|Dead Letter Chorus - "Wiggle Bay" TheSnowdroppers.jpg|The Snowdroppers TheSnowdroppers-WagstheDog.jpg|The Snowdroppers - "Wags the Dog" JonWishbone.jpg|Jon Wishbone NickLondon.jpg|Nick London JonWishbonePlayingHarmonica.jpg|Jon playing harmonica PaulyK.jpg|Pauly K CougarJones.jpg|Cougar Jones playing the drums PaulGreene.jpg|Paul Greene PaulGreeneandDomTurner.jpg|Paul and Dom PaulGreene-Henry'sSpinning.jpg|Paul Greene - "Henry's Spinning" NeilBeaver.jpg|Neil Beaver DomTurner.jpg|Dom Turner PaulGreenePlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Paul playing Maton acoustic guitar GibsonL-5Guitar.jpg|Gibson L-5 guitar AshleyGreene.jpg|Ashley playing the drums DomTurnerPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Don playing harmonica MatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar NeilBeaverPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Neal playing Hofner bass guitar StavrosYiannoukas.jpg|Stavros Yiannoukas SamBeste.jpg|Sam Beste Bluejuice-WakeUpJeff!.jpg|Bluejuice - "Wake Up Jeff!" JamesHauptmann.jpg|James Hauptman AcousticBassGuitar.jpg|Acoustic bass guitar JakeStoneandJamieCibej.jpg|Jake Stone and Jamie Cibej JakeStone.jpg|Jake Stone JamieCibej.jpg|Jamie Cibej StavrosYiannoukasandSamBeste.jpg|Stavros and Sam JakeStonePlayingClassicalAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jake playing classical acoustic guitar ElectricPiano.jpg|Electric piano SamBestePlayingElectricPiano.jpg|Sam playing electric piano JamesHauptmannPlayingDrums.jpg|James playing drums EdmondoAmendolaSleeping.jpg|Edmondo Amendola sleeping SteveLaneSleeping.jpg|Steve Lane sleeping SteveLaneandDaveWilliamsSleeping.jpg|Steve and Dave sleeping DaveWilliamsSleeping.jpg|Dave sleeping JimmyWilliamsSleeping.jpg|Jimmy sleeping DaveWilliams.jpg|Dave Williams PeteSlater.jpg|Pete Slater SteveLane.jpg|Steve Lane JimmyWilliamsPlayingFenderStratocasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Jimmy playing Fender Stratocaster electric guitar JimmyWilliamsandPeteSlater.jpg|Jimmy and Pete JimmyWilliamsandEdmondoAmendola.jpg|Jimmy and Edmondo SteveLane,JimmyWilliams,EdmondoAmendolaandDaveWilliams.jpg|Steve, Jimmy, Edmondo and Dave DaveWilliamsandEdmondoAmendola.jpg|Dave and Edmondo SteveLaneAndTheAutocrats.jpg|Steve Lane and the Autocrats SteveLaneDrinkingTea.jpg|Steve drinking tea EdmondoAmendola,DaveandJimmyWilliams.jpg|Edmondo, Dave and Jimmy SteveLane,PeteSlaterandEdmondoAmendola.jpg|Steve, Pete and Edmondo SteveLaneAndTheAutocratsinSydney.jpg|Steve and the Autocrats in Sydney EdmondoAmendola.jpg|Edmondo Amendola SteveLane,JimmyWillliamsandEdmondoAmendola.jpg|Steve, Jimmy and Edmondo SteveLaneandJimmyWilliams.jpg|Steve and Jimmy SteveLane,JimmyandDaveWilliams.jpg|Steve, Jimmy and Dave DaveWilliamsandSteveLane.jpg|Dave and Steve SteveLaneinSydney.jpg|Steve in Sydney Tram.jpg|Tram QueenVictoriaMarket.jpg|Queen Victoria Market SteveLaneAndTheAutocratsatQueenVictoriaMaket.jpg|Steve Lane and the Autocrats at Queen Victoria Market SteveLaneAndTheAutocrats-FruitSalad.jpg|Steve Lane and the Autocrats - "Fruit Salad" EdmondoAmendolaPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Edmondo playing Fender bass guitar WhiteFenderStratocasterElectricGuitar.jpg|White Fender Stratocaster guitar SteveLanePlayingBlackFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Steve playing black Fender Telecaster guitar SteveLane,PeteSlaterandDaveWilliams.jpg|Steve, Pete and Dave Category:Wiggles albums Category:2011 Category:2011 albums Category:Galleries